zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zootopia 2 Wishlist
(Alongside writing oneshots and stories, I wanted to try making something like this too) 1. Showing more of the city. Not only unseen districts like Nocturnal District and Outback Island, but also more of the ones that appeared already in the first movie, such as Sahara Square and Tundratown. Would be interesting to see more of their culture and history too. 2. WildeHopps. Yeah, this was an obvious one. Since Nick and Judy already developed a strong friendship in Zootopia, it should now evolve to the next level during their new adventures. A couple of romantic moments somewhere in there would be nice, and the ending could have either their first date or even Nick proposing to Judy and her accepting, depending on the situation. 3. More of Nick´s family and backstory. We already know everything that needs to be known about Judy, so the sequel would give a good opportunity to show more about Nick´s past too. Mrs. Wilde should also get more screentime. 4. More stuff with the old characters. Bogo and the rest of the ZPD I can already see playing a role in Nick and Judy´s further adventures, but Finnick could use a bit more screentime as well, especially if the former´s past would be involved. Gazelle would be nice to see more, and Bellwether redeeming herself has potential. More funny moments with Flash and Mr. Big, and occasional appearances from minor characters like Mrs. Otterton and Gideon Grey too. 5. New characters. Preferably of species that haven´t been seen much in the movie to add more variety. A hyena or a skunk character would be nice for example, or a bat or some marsupial if we get to see the unseen city districts. 6. A new villain. Since most recent Disney movies from Wreck-It Ralph to Moana have had a surprise villain, maybe this sequel could have a non-surprise villain again for a change. Even though the viewer could see that he or she would be the villain from the start, he still could make for an interesting character and a worthy adversary for Judy and Nick. To spice up the drama a bit, the villain could also be someone from either of their past too. 7. Some interesting new theme in the story, like the first movie´s prejudice one. They could also continue with that issue too, depending on the story itself. 8. Nick meeting Judy´s family for the first time and interacting with them. It has potential for so many interesting and funny moments. Personally I´d like to also see more of Judy´s siblings and relatives too back in Bunnyburrow. 9. A few new fun Easter eggs. Maybe some references to the scrapped story arcs of Zootopia like Jack Savage and the shock collars, for example, especially since Zootopia fans know about that stuff already. 10. Just an overall great story that´d have the same amount of fun, heart, and imagination as the first movie had. That´s about it. Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Hypothetical stuff